rise_of_sauron_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
Rise Of Sauron Server Wiki
Welcome to the Rise Of Sauron Server Wiki Welcome to Rise of Sauron Minecraft Server Wiki!!! General Information Here is some information about the server play and the server rules. Please read all of it because it is important for you to play. Thank you and have fun!!! :D :D :D Server IP: Coming Soon Mods: Lord Of The Rings Mod Beta 30.5 Plugins: Group Manager, Essentials, World Guard, World Edit and many other plugins... Max Player: 35 - Trying to raise up... Server is opened to everyone. Rules 'Basic Game Rules:' 1.Do not spam on chat. 2.Do not insult other players. 3.Don't cheat, play fair. 4.Don't fire everything around you. 5.Don't use tnt near spawn or any other building. And all other rules that are imortant on other servers. Play fair and be good player. Good Luck!!! :D 'Lord Of The Rings Rules:' 1.When you go to spawn in Middle - Earth, you must choose between Good and Evil factions. 2.Choosing faction and pressing the buttons will give you title that will mark you and tell others what you are. 3.Anyone who has any idea for his own title let the Owner know about it and he will set you tasks you need to get done. 4.There are also a nicknames that can be set by command /nickname nickname. You can choose your own nickname but you cannot take important lore characters such as Gandalf or Aragorn. 5.When you get all things done on spawn you can go on your adventure. 6.Every player builds his own town, village, city or simply a house. Don't forget to claim all your buildings, other players might find it. 7.You will gain alignment, fight with other mobs, gain trust of your choosen faction. '8.Important - DON'T ENTER UTUMNO IT IS CLOSED AND FORBIDEN!!!' 'Builder Rules:' 1.You can ask Owner to give you a builder so you can build waypoints that are marked on map. 2.You must tell Owner what you will build, and must not ruin other people's buildings. 3.Do not kill mobs in creative mod to gain alignment. 4.Do not kill players in creative mod. 5.When your building is finished you can live there but if there is an attack you must defend it. 6.Don't give other people stuff and items from creative mod. 'War Rules:' 1.Leaders of factions have full control of them and do whatever they want to do with their faction such as DECLARING WARS. 2.War can be declared anytime. If war is declared to you, you must not run away. Stay and Fight to the Death. 3.In battles, at least one member of each factions must be online for fight to be successful. If you are at war you must not attack other factio's buildings without their rulers online. 4.In battles all players bring their army, number of troops is not important. 5.Leaders of factions can call their allies to aid them in battle. 'Siege Rules:' 1.When sieging someone's building, owner of that building must be online. It doesn't have to be it's builder. For example: You are Gondorian Levyman and you built Dale, you cannot live there because your faction is Gondor. Otherwise if your faction is Dale and you built Dale you can be King of Dale and live there. 2.When sieging T'n'T and Flint 'n' Steel are allowed. Also Ladders to climb over the walls. 3.When being sieged you must remove your banner protection. 'Faction Leader Rules:' 1.You become faction leader by taking task from Owner and completing it. 2.When you become a leader you will get some item that should be given to you as leader of some faction. 3.There are not many ranks on the server but when when Owner adds them, leaders will decide who from their faction should get a rank of Captain for example. When leader decide he must tell Owner about his decision. Well when you read all rules and staff you can pass on pages Factions or Wars. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse